


Wet Dream

by Egg24



Series: Wet Dream [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mild Sexual Content, Sleepy Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "I thought I was fucking dreaming!""Well you obviously weren't!""Yeah no shit Kid Stupid!"





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I thought I read a work like this but I can't find it again so I decided to write my own version, if anyone finds the work that inspired this please comment it so I can give credit to the author who inspired the work!  
> Thank you for reading and please leave constructive criticism!  
> Edit: jprosemac commented and told me that they were the one who wrote the original work that inspired mine! It's called "A Much Needed Nap" and it's on fanfiction.net if you'd like to read it!

Artemis is a hero, this isn't supposed to happen to her, but alas even her hero status cannot stop her from contracting viral gastroenteritis, also known as stomach flu. This was the fifth time today that she'd vomited but still M'gann insisted that she ate something.

"Why should I eat again if it's just going to end up being hurled back up?" Artemis asked pushing the dry toast that the martian was trying to feed her.

"Because you have nothing in your stomach and you need strength, now just force down one piece of toast so you don't pass out!" M'gann practically force fed her the toast as much as Artemis was thankful, she was annoyed and tired.

"Can I go back to bed now? I'm tired," the archer rubbed her eyes and stretched her aching muscles.

"Yes, but go sleep in Wally's bed," Artemis whipped her head back towards the martian girl quickly, making her head ache.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"His room is closer to the bathroom in case you're sick again," she did have a point.

Artemis opened the door to Wally's room, it was well kept much to her surprise, the bed was unmade with red sheets covering it. The archer decided that it was too hot for the sweater and leggings she had on and started stripping out of her clothes, she then decided she wasn't going to sleep in Wally's bed naked and borrowed one of his shirts. 

She collapsed onto the soft sheets and covered up in his blanket, her face buried into his pillow and she inhaled deeply. A mix that was uniquely Wally West filled her nose, some type of cologne, an almost leathery smell, not completely unpleasant.

"Hey beautiful!" Wally entered the kitchen after a long training session, "any of those cookies for me?" he asked excitedly, M'gann was pulling warm cookies off of a pan.

"Of course, I made you your own batch!" M'gann was almost sparkling, she loved when people enjoyed her cooking.

"Well thank you gorgeous," the speedster winked as he started wolfing down the baked treats, "I'm exhausted after that work out and these cookies hit the spot!" he finished his plate in record time even for him.

"You must have been hungry...well hungrier than usual," M'gann giggled using a napkin to wipe the crumbs off of his mouth.

"You have a gift beautiful I could just marry you," Wally wiggled his eyebrows making her giggle again, he reached for another cookie and M'gann pushed his hand away with the spatula.

"Wally you already had yours, the rest are for the team!" 

"C'mon I'm a growing boy I need my strength!" he pouted but the martian was unmoved.

"You already had your share of cookies for the day!" she swatted his hand away again.

He was about to protest again but she was already packing the rest of the cookies away and putting a portion into a picnic basket.

"I have to go now, I have a picnic date with Connor," she giggled balancing the basket on her forearm, "I left some sandwiches in the fridge for you and Artemis, she isn't feeling that great but try and convince her to eat when she wakes up!"

"Alright goodbye beautiful!" he called after her now alone in the kitchen, he went to the fridge and gulped down the sandwiches that M'gann left for them, making sure to leave at least one for Artemis so she didn't bite his head off like last time.

He was tired and sore from working out and decided a nap would benefit him, when he found the doorway to his room he realized it was open, which was weird because he could've sworn he closed it, he was too tired to think of any reason his door was open.

Wally kicked the door closed behind him and stripped down to his boxers falling into bed already feeling the fuzziness of sleep overcoming him. The bed next to him felt warm...a bit too warm like someone was in it next to him. He thought nothing more of it and kept letting himself drift off.

He was in that state of almost asleep but still awake when he felt a body shift closer to him and a womans voice letting out a whining sound, a hand was placed on his inner thigh. Wally let a low noise escape his mouth, the hand made its way closer to where his blood was rushing.

He willed himself to open his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to do it for fear he would wake himself from this awesome dream. The womens hand trailed up to his toned stomach and reached into his boxers making him gasp out loud, his hand reached out for something to grab onto and he came in contact with a warm body.

Wally used his hand to piece together a mental picture of the women next to him, his hand found her hip and trailed upwards finding her breast. He turned his body more towards her, his hands found their way under her shirt and he found that she was braless. The speedsters hands cupped her breasts almost timidly, like he was almost unsure of what to do.

"More," the feminine voice next to him gasped out as she pumped his now fully hard member. He squeezed more roughly with one hand while the other trailed down her stomach, she was well toned, he could tell by the tense muscles on her midriff as his fingers grazed over them. One brush of his fingertips and he could tell she wasn't wearing underwear either.

"Fuck," Wally felt like the wind had been punched out of him at the discovery, his hand ghosted over her center.

"Please more," the womens voice was breathy and higher pitched than before, Wally obliged using a finger to circle around her bundle of nerves she immediately bucked into his touch. She then sped up her own movements twisting her hand in a way that had him panting and arching into her touch.

His fingers plunged into her, she let out a strangled noise as he began to curl and twist them while his thumb massaged her clit.

"Babe I..." Wally felt a familiar pressure building, "I'm a-almost there," he gasped out trying to warn her, she only sped up her movements. The pressure became too much and it finally snapped, like a rubber band. Wally came sitting up in his bed as waves of pleasure crashed over him, just when he thought nothing could kill this moment...

"Oh my god, Wally?" Artemis screamed jumping back and shoving his hand from between her legs, "what in the actual fuck are you doing?" the archer looked at her hand which was covered in his spunk.

"What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck are you doing?" he looked between her and the come stained boxers, "oh my God did we just?"

"No no, this is some sick dream I'm going to wake up from anytime now!" she used his sheet to wipe her hand clean.

"Why the fuck are you in my bed?" he asked standing and backing away from her.

"M'gann she told me to sleep in here in case I was sick again your room is closer to the bath room!" she yelled also standing.

"So you come and sleep in my bed, pull some shit like that, then ask my what the fuck I'm doing?"

"I thought I was fucking dreaming!"

"Well you obviously weren't!"

"Yeah no shit Kid Stupid!" Artemis snapped running a hand over her hair, "this fucking sucks!" he looked at her and realized something else

"Is that my shirt?" he reached for the material making her draw back from him.

"My clothes were too hot and there was no way I was sleeping naked in your bed, God dream me is too desperate," her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose.

"C'mon don't be so dramatic you enjoyed yourself!" he scoffed earning a hard glare from her.

"Yeah I'm not sure who sucks more, real you or dream you, because I didn't even get to finish," her arms crossed over her chest, the shirt she was wearing inched up her thighs showing a little more skin.

"Excuse me?" 

"I'll put it in simpler terms for you," she leaned in closer, "I didn't have an orgasm," she enunciated each syllable as if he was too dumb to understand. Wally leaned in putting less space between them.

"Want me to change that?" he really couldn't help it, she was just too fun to make angry, smoke was practically pouring out of her ears.

"No thank you I'll do fine on my own," she spat out picking up a pile of clothes he assumed were hers.

"Suit yourself, just try not to think about me," he winked grinning wickedly as her jaw dropped.

"Fuck you Wally!" she grit out stomping out of his room.

"Name a place baby, and I'll be there!" he heard a door slam down the hall as he changed his boxers and flopped back into bed.

He couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face when he realized he hooked up with Artemis and that it pissed her off, it was the best of both worlds.


End file.
